Central Park
by Mythogma
Summary: After Remy LeBeau finishes a job and he is just about to hand over the information the assassins guild strikes, but it is the employer that get sent to the hospital.


Central Park

All Characters belong to Marvel

After Remy LeBeau finishes a job and he is just about to hand over the information the assassins guild strikes, but it is the employer that get sent to the hospital.

The rain came down and drenched the earth, the city seemed empty and bare except for a lone figure standing beside a motorcycle. He had long brown hair and was dressed all in black; he was drenched from the rain. After a long pause he walked back over to the phone a dialed a number.

Remy said "Professor Xavier it's me, I got the information you needed. I will be back in town in a couple of days; I'll call you then, make sure you have the rest of the money ready when we meet."

With that Gambit hung up the phone and smiled, all he thought was this was the easiest 100 Grand I have ever made. He walked over to the bike and hopped on; a second later he was off and headed to Manchester New York. He was wet, cold but in his mind it didn't matter all he cared about now was money. Nothing else mattered any more.

He was banished from New Orleans, his home, about 2 years ago, due to a little incident involving the Assassins Guild. Remy, being part of the Thieves Guild knew it wasn't a smart idea to get involved with Belladonna, the head of the rival Guilds daughter but he never suspected this type of outcome. One person was dead and Remy couldn't go home or see his family and friends again. Remy decided that he would stick with the family business and continue being a thief even if he was told he couldn't, but in Remy's mind he thought screw it, they are the ones that banished him and all he knew was being thief. How mad could they get he thought, what worse things could they do.

The rain lasted all night but by the time it stopped he was in New York, He knew he had to stick to certain areas of the city or risk being seen by the New York Guild so he laid low and hid until the meeting. Remy picked up the phone and dialed the number again and said

"1:30 am, New York, Central Park, East Side, Be alone when we meet Mr Xavier and bring the cash." Remy hung up the phone and walked away. He slipped into a small restaurant and ordered a coffee and just smiled and let out a small chuckle. Later that night Remy waited by the park and he was hiding near the entrance way, in area that allowed him to see the entire area and watch anyone who came to the gate from all directions. An hour later a car pulled up, the driver helped a man out of the back seat and placed him in a wheel chair and then he hopped back into the car and took off. After a few seconds Remy jumped down and walked over to the man and smiled.

Remy "I am assuming you are Mr. Charles Xavier"

Xavier "Yes I am and I can assume then you must be Gambit, do you have the information I was looking for."

Remy smiled and laughed "Of course I do" He threw the two disks onto the lap of Charles Xavier. "I am going to assume you have my money sir"

Xavier smiled and pulled out an envelope and threw it to Remy. Remy never checked it he just placed it in his jacket pocket and smiled. A second later Remy noticed a few shadows from around a corner they seemed like they were coming closer. Remy stared at Xavier and then looked toward the building, the next thing he knew 4 people were coming at him with guns. He heard the guns go off, in a matter of seconds Remy took out a few cards from his coat and charged them and flung them at each target. A second later, once they hit the cards exploded and each man were sent flying to the ground. Gambit ran to each man and pocketed their wallets. He heard a sound and a moan and looked at the old man who was on the ground. He could see blood; all he thought was shit, what else could go wrong. He ran to the old man and checked his wound and smiled he told him he would be ok and just smiled. He checked Xavier's pocket and picked up his phone and dialed 911, A few minutes later Remy could hear sirens coming.

He whispered to the man " It's going to be ok mon amie, help is on da way but Gambit and da police do not get along very well, so it is time for Gambit to leave. I'll check up on you later just to see if you're ok" With that said Remy bolted into the park and left.

Back at the mansion Scott and Jean were sitting on the couch watching tv laughing and smiling when the phone rang. Jean picked it up and just listened to the person on the other end of the phone without saying a word. After listening she hung up the phone and looked at Scott with her face almost in tears.

Scott "What's up? Who was that? What's wrong Jean?" As he spoke he started to rise and walked toward Jean Grey.

Jean "Professor Xavier was found in the entrance way on the East side of Central park, he was shot in the chest, he is unconscious, they are prepping him for surgery."

Scott and Jean both grabbed their coats and started to leave. They left a note for the others and headed for the hospital. As they arrived at the door they entered and approached the front desk.

Scott "Hello, we were called about a Charles Xavier he was found in the park shot, we were wondering if we can get any information we can on him. At least find out how he is doing."

The nurse smiled and all she could say was sorry but he was in surgery and she didn't know anything else at this time. Both Scott and Jean walked over to the bench and sat down. They knew Charles said he had an appointment but they didn't think it was nothing that could get him hurt. They thought he was meeting a friend. A second later Logan came rushing in through the doors; he spotted Scott and Jean and headed over to them.

Logan "What going on? What happened to Xavier, Summers?"

Scott "All we know is he told us he was going to meet a friend and then a few hours later we got a phone call saying he was shot."

Logan stared at Scott, "Did they say where they found him because I am personally going to find the guy who hurt him and make him pay."

Jean "When I answered the phone they said they received a phone call asking them to come to the East Entrance of Central Park. So far that is all we know."

Logan grinned an evil grin and walked out of the hospital and headed to the east side of central park. After a few minutes at the entrance he took a whiff of the air and headed into the park, it didn't take long for Logan to find the trail. He walked through park through a path that in his mind didn't really make sense at all. Instead of taking a direct path out the park, the person who he was following cut through brush, trees and even the bond and then headed to the north side and then once there headed back into the park in a complete opposite direction but this time taking a completely different path and then finally exiting the park at the South side.

Logan stopped at the park entrance and just stared ahead, he thought to himself that he has tracked people for a long time but this guy wasn't acting like a guy who was trying to escape from a crime quick and easy like he should be. He was acting like an animal being hunted down, but by who and why. Logan walked back into the park and headed into the original entrance he started from, but this time, he tracked several other scents and sure enough they seemed to be trying to track down the original sent the one that was with Xavier. Who ever this kid is he is in trouble.

Remy ran into the park and head north, he stopped and then ran toward the brush the second he heard the man behind him, then he ran towards the trees and then made his way through the pond as he got to the entrance he decided to turn around and make his way to the opposite direction just in case. He wanted to make sure he managed to lose the man before he did anything else. After another ten to twenty minutes he ended up at the south side entrance he made his way to an alleyway and sat for a few seconds. He was starting to think about Xavier and he hoped that he would be ok. He didn't want someone dying because of him, he already had one person's blood on his hands he didn't want another.

Remy walked toward the street, he knew it had to be the Assassins Guild that tried to take him out. He might have started stealing again but even the Thieves Guild wouldn't try to kill him, they might threaten me Remy thought but kill me no way. It isn't in the law of the Guild. He walked quickly up to the nearest car and picked the lock and hopped in, after a few seconds the car started and Remy drove off.

He decided screw it and he headed for the Thieves Guild of New York. All he thought was he was banished and the rule was once banished he was off limits as long as he didn't go back to New Orleans. All he knew was the Guild might not like the Assassin's Guild trying to take him out after the agreement of banishment was met. They might, and that is might try to solve the problem for him. If they don't? Well it was a shot, but right now it is all I have. Remy grinned at the thought of his father receiving the phone call from the New York Guild and then he wondered if he was going to be angry, or mellow or just tell him deal with it himself.

Remy spoke out loud "He better be angry that is all I have to say, an innocent was hurt because of their breaking of the rules."

Logan made his way out of the south gate and walked toward the parking lot and smiled,

Logan "Bastard stole a car and bolted."

He headed toward the hospital still confused. He knew who ever he was tracking wasn't the killer but maybe he was the prey and Charles just accidentally got in the way. Whatever happened he was certain that the person he was tracking didn't shoot Professor Xavier, he just hoped that whoever he was would be ok. It didn't take long for Logan to make it back to the hospital, as he entered Jean ran over to him he noticed several other students and friends of Charles arrived. Jean looked at him and she knew what ever Logan found it wasn't what he wanted.

Jean looked at Logan and tried to grin "Well Logan what did you find out?"

Logan smacked the wall and growled "I found one scent first and followed it, it was so erratic that it made no sense. If he shot Xavier he would have made his way out of the park fast. But this guy ducked and dodged and went into the brush the trees and even the pond to hide his scent. This guy was running and even trying to hide his scent. So I went back to the original entrance and found a couple of more scents tracked them and sure enough they seemed to be tracking the first one. I think Chuck got in the middle of something by accident. I would bet you a hundred bucks that Chuck got caught in the crossfire of some type of feud or something. Maybe even a professional hit of some kind. I don't know who these guys are, but I can tell you that they are trained. They kept up with this kid when most people I know would have been lost. They're hunting him down Jean and if they are as good as I think this kid who ever he is in trouble and needs help fast."

Scott had walked up and listened to Logan talking and finally decided to speak. "Logan I know Professor Xavier was shot and we all know that he wouldn't want anyone to get hurt or killed we have to find this kid and help him fast. For some reason the Professor was meeting him maybe he wanted to help him. I think we should somehow find him and see if he needs help like the Professor would do."

A second later Bobby Drake ran up to the group "Scott, Kitty is on the phone she found something on the Professors computer you might be interested in."

Scott grabbed the phone and listened to Kitty talk.

Kitty"It took a while but I hacked into Charles computer, it seemed he made several calls to one number and received a few calls from the same number in the last few days. But the thing is the number doesn't exist, it is not on any registry or service at all. I also found one file in the Professor's desk, it was about Logan and well from what I can tell he might have found something out, and I am not sure what though. But written in the Professor's note pad, it says (Tell Logan the good news if all goes well) beside tomorrow's date."

Scott smiled "Good job Kitty, you stay there and take care of the kids, we will contact you when we find out anything." With that said he hung up the phone and look at Logan and then at Jean.

Logan looked at Scott " Well what did she find out?"

Scott looked at Logan " It seems like the Professor made a few calls to one number, Kitty couldn't find it on any registry at all, and she says the number doesn't exist. She also found a file in Charles desk about you Logan and on a note pad he wrote tell Logan good news if all goes well beside tomorrow's date."

Logan looked shocked and somewhat stunned, he just growled and spoke " Why didn't he tell me he found something out about my past, whoever this kid is he might be in trouble because of me."

Jean looked at Logan and put her arm around him and smiled "Logan the Professor has always said he was trying to help you find out about your past, he might have stumbled on to something and well didn't want to get your hopes up until he was sure it was true."

Logan just growled, then groaned "I know Chuck has always said he wanted to help me, it's just he might have gotten hurt because of me and someone else might get hurt as well and it will be my entire fault."

Scott "Logan it wouldn't be because of you, it would be because of Weapon X erasing your memory. You are not responsible at all and you know it Logan, Charles just wanted to help you. Whoever this kid is we will find him and help him out I promise you that"

Logan just smiled "I know I will make a few phone calls see if there has been a hit placed on anyone in the last few days, maybe we can find out who this kid is before it is too late for him."

Logan picked up his phone and walked out of the hospital and started to make a few phone calls, it took all night before someone got back to him. To his dismay it was Nick Fury who called him back.

Fury "Logan, I can't find out who placed the hit but I can give you a name of the target and a brief history. One of our field agents in New Orleans says that a kid was banished from the Thieves' Guild a short time ago. Something about an accident involving a death of someone high up in the Assassin's Guild. Turns out that the hit was placed on his head a day or two ago and well they jumped at the chance to take him out. His name is Remy LeBeau he is 20 years old and Logan the amount of money on his head they are going to be a lot of people after him." With that said he hung up the phone.

Logan walked back inside and approached Scott "His name is Remy LeBeau, the hit was place on his head a few days ago He has got history with the rival Guilds down in New Orleans. They jumped at the chance to take him out."

Scott looked confused " Rival Guilds Logan?"

Logan "Long story short, there are two Guilds that have run that city 's underworld for centuries, the Thieves and Assassins. This kid use to be a thief until something happened and he was banished from New Orleans, he must have taken a job for the Professor and well the Assassins jumped at the chance to take him out, when the hit went down the wire."

Scott " Thief or not we still can't let this kid get killed Logan. On a good note the professor has finally finished surgery, the doctors say he will be ok in a few days. Hank is trying to see if they will allow us to transfer the Professor to the mansion. Right know they suggested that we all go home and get some sleep. They said that they will call us if he wakes up."

After a few seconds and a few separate conversations the X-men left to go back to the mansion. Logan spent the rest of the night trying to gather information on this LeBeau kid, but no one was talking. Logan gathered a few things and decide to check out a few of the sleazier bars to see if there is any information he can gather there.

Remy stopped the car before he got to the New York guild, as he watched the rumbling of people going in and out of the building his phone rang.

Remy "Hello"

Henri whispered in the phone"Petit frère it's Henri, Look I now pere would kill me if he found out I called but do not go to da Guild for help, dey know all about da hit placed on your head. Good Luck I got to go before anyone hears me." With that Henri hung up the phone.

Remy started the car again and turned around, he knew this time he was screwed, he had nowhere to go and no one to turn to for help. He knew he needed time to think of a way out of this mess. He needed a place to go that no one would find him or even think that he would go to hide. After a few seconds of driving Remy laughed and drove off to central park. He thought no one would think that he would go back to the park. He parked the car after a few minutes of driving as Remy got out he grabbed his trench coat and wandered through the park trying to think. He thought of running but he was sick of taking off, he was tired of running it was time to fight back and tell him that Remy LeBeau was no one to mess with.

Logan wandered around a few of the sleazier bars but no one was talking at all. After a few hours of drinking he sat at the last possible place he knew of that he might find information at and just listened. An hour or two later a person at the other end of the bar received a phone call. Seconds later he shouted out.

"They found him in the central Park come on, this might be our last chance to get him" The man grinned and laughed a devilish laugh. "If we do not hurry up the other group might get him first and get the bonus."

A second later the bar emptied, Logan ran out the door as he grabbed his phone and dialed the mansion. As kitty answered the phone she could he Logan screaming into the phone.

"Tell Scott they found the kid in central Park, it is going to be a bloody war zone down there soon. I just watched an entire bar empty and head to the park, I heard them say there is another group already there." With that Logan hung up the phone and bolted to the park.

Kitty ran and got Scott and told him what Logan said. A few minutes later Scott assembled a team and headed to the park to help Logan. Jean and Scott were in one car while Piotr and Bobby and were in another driving off to Central park.

Gambit sat in the park and just waited. He watched people walk by and then he noticed a few shadows coming toward him and a few others in the trees. He heard a noise and suddenly he heard a gunshot from a distance. The bullets struck the exact place he was sitting just as he dove out the way. Gambit charged a few cards and threw them at the trees where the shots was fired from. As the cards hit the trees they exploded, the sounds of the explosion startled everyone around him. As people started to scream and run Gambit noticed a group of men dressed all in black coming for him. He pulled out his staff and started to swing it, he hit the first two people that came near him.

A second later Remy tapped the bo staff on the ground sending a charge at the Assassin's feet that exploded and sent the man flying, Remy swung his fist at the men that came next but as he looked around he knew he was in trouble he dropped kicked the next men and started to run he knew he was out numbered and had to go quick before it was too late. As more cars pulled up Remy reached into his pocket and charged the whole deck of cards and flung it at the men approaching him. The explosion from the impact of each blast seemed to get louder and louder. He could hear screams from behind him but he never stopped to look he just bolted through the park, he could hear footsteps coming near him but Remy didn't look back.

Remy heard someone yell and he could hear gun shots. He jumped and reached for a tree branch, he used it like a gymnast and swung himself around and prepared to kick the people chasing him. He felt a pain in his arm and another in his chest. Remy fell to the ground with a hard thud. As he looked up two Assassins approached him and laughed. The one picked up Remy while the other placed the gun to his head. What he didn't notice was Remy charging the man's coat a second later the explosion sent Remy and both men forward. Remy could feel pain all over his body, he could barely move but he managed to get to his feet. Before he walked away he approached the man closest to him and kicked the man in his stomach, the force from the kick sent the man a few feet away.

Remy just chuckled and tried to laugh as he spoke "I am telling you now do not mess with Gambit, if I see any of you near me again I will cause you so much grief that you will never ever forget the name Remy LeBeau."

Remy staggered off to the exit, he could hear fighting off in the distance. I guess the police got here at the same time as the rest of the assassins. Remy laughed. "As they're fighting each other Gambit will make his getaway before he gets caught or killed." With a small chuckle Gambit staggered away.

Logan arrived at the same time the other X-men arrived, they ran into the park as people were running out screaming.

Scott yelled at Bobby "Take care of the fires quick before the park is up in flames"

Logan ran straight into the fight along with the other X-men, he started to slash and punch the assassins. Colossus transformed into metal and started tossing assassins aside like they were nothing but paper. Jean used telekinesis to pick up a few others and send them flying backward. Scott fired a shot at the feet of a few others, after a few minutes the fight was over.

Bobby yelled getting the attention of the X-Men "There are more explosions coming from the other side of the park."

As the X-men ran towards the gunfire and the explosions the five X-men could see an explosion and three men being flung forward as they arrived two were left and the other man vanished. Logan could spot blood and he started to follow it, towards the park entrance.

Logan just chuckled "All I am going to say is this Remy LeBeau kid has to be one of the luckiest people I have ever seen, he not only survived being attack by at least 25 men but managed to get away at the same time."

Scott looked at Logan and frowned "Logan by the amount of blood on the ground he might not make the night if he doesn't get help soon, and I have a feeling he won't accept help from just anyone. He might not trust anyone at this time knowing there is a hit on his head. I can't see him just going to a hospital."

The X-men tried to follow the trail of one Remy LeBeau but once again Logan laughed "Dam punk stole another car. God only knows where he is and where he will go."

That night the X-men sat in the mansion and discussed the last few days, they were happy that the Professor was going to be ok and resting comfortably in his medical ward of the institute . Logan was waiting patiently to talk to Xavier as soon as he woke up. Unbeknown to the X-men a shadowy figure snuck into the X-men medical ward and stood beside Charles Xavier and just smiled.

Gambit smiled and just placed a small package beside the Professor "Sorry dat I got you hurt because of my past. I may be a thief and all but I didn't want anyone hurt because of me. So let's just say da job was a freebee. Mr Xavier I hope you're going to be ok"

As Gambit rose to his feet, his head started to spin and he fell to the floor, causing the shelf to fall over with a loud bang. Gambit quickly stood up and tried to make a quick getaway out the window. As he reached the ground he felt a sharp pain in his side, and one in his chest. He reached the trees and a second later he collapsed and hit the grass and a second later Remy was out cold. His home fix it job on his wounds were torn open and blood was once again coming out of the wounds. Hank and Jean ran into the medical ward as soon as they heard the noise, they noticed the shelf on the floor and a package on Charles. Jean called Logan and Scott telepathically and told them to quickly check the grounds for intruders.

As Scott and Logan ran outside and started to search it didn't take long for Logan to spot a figure unconscious almost hidden near the trees. He ran forward and just smiled as he recognized the scent. Logan chuckled "Well Mr LeBeau it is nice to finally meet you kind of. "

Scott and Logan carried Remy into the medical ward as Hank spotted the person he ran forward and instantly prepped him for surgery.

After a few hours of surgery trying to repair the damage Hank emerged and approached the others. "Looks like our friend in there tried to repair the wounds himself, he managed to get the bullets out and even repair some of the damage surprisingly. He only missed a few small bullet fragments, one that was really close to his heart, that if not got to in time could have killed him. He will be unconscious for a day or two but he should be able to make a full recovery."

Hank spoke again this time asking why the kid broke into the institute? Jean spoke up.

Jean just smiled "It seems that our friend in there felt bad that the Professor got hurt, I think he blamed himself and decided to return the money he charged the Professor for the job."

Logan just smiled and chuckled "A thief with a heart of gold, hell even a thief with a bit of a conscious is surprising especially someone who grew up in Guilds is simply a miracle."

After a few days the Professor finally awoke. He looked over and next to him he aw another figure in the bed next to his, he was hooked up to a few machines and was in what seemed like bad shape. Beast noticed the Professor awake and smiled and walked over to the side of his bed. They talked for a long time. Hank explained everything that happened involving the little thief, he explained the assassins and the fight in central park, he explained how he got shot and finally mentioned that the thief snuck into to the mansion and when he went to leave he passed out from lack of blood and pain.

The Professor smiled as a few of his students came in to see how he was doing, they talked for a long time as soon as they finished the Professor slept again for a few hours. That night Logan finally entered the medical ward as he walked over to the Professor he smiled.

Logan "Chuck tell me you didn't almost die because of me?"

Charles just smiled "Logan I am sorry, I was contacted by a friend of mine, he stumbled onto an old computer at a government lab in Canada. It was in a Shield base where apparently not even Nick Fury is allowed to enter. He found old code names that used to belong to Weapon X and he gave me a call. I was going to tell you but I really didn't want you to go off and maybe get into some serious trouble. So I had a friend who gave me Mr LeBeau's number. He agreed to sneak in and hack into the computer and see what he could find out. But I am sorry to tell, he gave me a disk but it was somehow lost when I was shot."

Logan just growled "Professor you should have told me, you almost lost your life because of me and my past."

A low whisper could be heard coming from Remy's bed "Your name is James Howlett, your parents were John and Elizabeth Howlett, you were born in Alberta Canada sometime during the late 19th Century. That is all I found out and just for the record I always keep a back up disk. I hope you do not mind me telling you."

Logan walked over to Remy's side. "Are you sure about that information kid,?"

Gambit laughed "Yea I am I placed the backup copy in the envelope. You find the envelope and you will see it all for yourself."

Logan looked at the Professor who handed Logan a disk that he just took out of the envelope that Remy left beside him.

Charles "Logan I wanted to give you a thank you for everything you have done for me and the institute. I hope you get some more answers with that disk."

Logan just smiled "Chuck and even you Remy thanks and I mean that" with that said Logan wondered off to find a computer and look over what the Professor and Remy found.

Charles Xavier and Remy LeBeau spent the next eight hours talking, in fact they stayed up most of the night and some of the morning. But by the end of the talk, Remy agreed to stay at the school. And join the X-men. It took quite a few phone calls and pulling in a lot of favors but the hit placed on Remy was called off and Remy would be safe for the time being. After several days Remy and the Professor walked into his study where most of the X-men sat and waited.

Charles spoke first "Everyone I would like to introduce you to our newest member of the School and the X-men, his name is Remy LeBeau is codename is Gambit."

After shaking everyone's hand Gambit was shown to his room, he smiled as he looked around. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Logan entered a second later.

Logan just scowled "I just wanted to thank you Gumbo, between me, you and the Professor let's just keep the information on that disk between us three until I can check it out."

Remy : Not a problem Logan, Gambit will not ever tell a soul until you ok it."

Logan just grinned "Welcome to the team Remy, welcome to the team"


End file.
